<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>loved  愛した. | Itachi Uchiha x Reader by hikariuss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224207">loved  愛した. | Itachi Uchiha x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikariuss/pseuds/hikariuss'>hikariuss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Angst, F/M, Poetic, QUEEN SHIT, Romance, Smut, Tragic Romance, best itachi smut u will ever read trust me, not ur typical smut but its very artsy and emotional and cute, shakespeare been real silent ever since i published this banger, stan itachi uchiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:26:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikariuss/pseuds/hikariuss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>• I said I will be your end.</p>
<p>• Well then...I never wanted it to be anything else but you.</p>
<p>// Itachi Uchiha x Reader //</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>loved  愛した. | Itachi Uchiha x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>loved.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Itachi? What are you doing here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His tall body stood before me in all its power and glory, his Anbu attire on.</p>
<p>Air between us was electric, filled with our shallow breaths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="">"I...", his voice trailed off in the dark, eyes looking away. What are you hiding from me?</p>
<p class=""> </p>
<p>
  <em>My love...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The night smells of blood, of death,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Of you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took my hand, lifting it in the level of our faces, intertwining our fingers.</p>
<p>Our heartbeats echoed in our hollow chests like frantic wings of his crows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Itachi..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need you right now.", he said seriously, his red eyes piercing into my soul. <br/>The reality broke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Then take me.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that quiet confession and flash of his hungry, red eyes, his rough lips collided with mine, full of lust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You taste like hell.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I'm addicted.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way his lips moved was rough and impatient.</p>
<p>His composure was lost, his stoic mask broken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't seem like him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it seemed as if something in him detonated, exploded,</p>
<p>And it came crashing on me like a wave.</p>
<p>His lips got more aggressive. Eyes and hands more hungry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was too frozen to return the kiss,<br/>But the moment I felt his calloused hands gripping my body, my waist, my thighs, everywhere, I let that wave of his carry me wherever it flowed,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I don't care what happens after I don't care if this is Hell if this is death I'm just so hungry for you I can't control myself-</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Itachi."</p>
<p>"Mm?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His voice was deep and serene, but his hands that were gripping me were like a lock,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I can't escape you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your crimson eyes will be the death of me, right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Death is what I bring.</em>
</p>
<p>Pain in your voice breaks me, Itachi.</p>
<p>
  <em>If that's so....</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then kill me.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't wait a moment more, he lifted my slender body, my legs were around his waist, I'm slammed onto the wall, held by his bloody hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Did I ever tell you about Izanagi and Izanami?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahh, Itachi...</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>You bring me over the edge</em>.</p>
<p>My voice broken, shattered, I say his name in ecstasy, in mania, as his teeth and lips grazed my neck, his bites bringing tears of pleasure to my eyes.</p>
<p>You make pain and pleasure melt into one.</p>
<p>His long hair was dark as the night as I tangled my trembling, slender fingers into it, trying to hold onto reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Red Moon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You are my end.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your lips are a sweet kiss of death,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You will make me your own Goddess of Hell</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clothes on the floor, ripped.</p>
<p>We fall down, our lips inseparable, our breathes merging together like fire and ice.</p>
<p>I feel his hands touching every inch of my skin that was once hidden under the clothes, making me tremble like a lamb.</p>
<p>His slender fingers passed over my lips and neck, he touched and gripped my chest, caressed my stomach, my thighs, gentle and loving. <br/>Then he spread my legs with a swift move, our eyes locked together for eternity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You set my heart ablaze.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There exists nothing but you and me now.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wonder what you taste like."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Itachi...I-"</p>
<p>
  <em>Shhhh...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His tongue wasn't only skilled with words, I thought, as it moved like I was the last thing he will ever taste, his crimson eyes would meet mine when he pushed his tongue inside,</p>
<p>And he shattered when his name vanished over my trembling lips into the hot air filled with lust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Itachi-</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His tongue did wonders between my legs as his fingers reached my face, pushing his long fingers in my mouth, I could taste the blood on my tongue. All the passion and emotion he kept inside his own Pandora's box broke, we both knew there is no going back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Make me yours.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Become one with me.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I held his arm, my hands shaking with pleasure, as I moved my lips around his fingers that took many lifes before while looking into his eyes, capturing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You make it so hard for me to keep control.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is that a good thing?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't know.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he came face to face with me again, and slammed himself inside of me.</p>
<p>
  <em>But know that I'm not done yet.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before I could let out any noise, he muffled it with his lips,</p>
<p>
  <em>They tasted like death,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Because that's what he brings.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itachi placed his big hand over my mouth as he brought ecstasy between my legs, my nails were digging in the pale, moonlight skin of his back, leaving red tracks as his name escaped my lips, we melt into one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>More, more, more</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Have me until there's nothing left of us.</em>
</p>
<p>He kept whispering my name, his hot breath feathered over my flushed face, his hand gripping my neck that was filled with his bites and bruises,<br/>I fell apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No one else can do what you're doing to me right now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is that so?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No one else is you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You are the end of me, my love.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slammed his hips against my fragile ones, I felt him deep inside of me, my body trapped between cold floor and his warm, naked figure pressing me ,capturing me, his hungry, blurry gaze devouring me, his calling of my name shattering me as I hugged him tighter around his hips with my legs, wanting more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More of pain.</p>
<p>More of pleasure.</p>
<p>More of <em>him</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was consumed by the feelings he ignited in me with just one look of his intense, red eyes into mine, he was rough yet gentle, cruel yet loving.</p>
<p>His thursts were making salty tears stream down my flushed cheeks, but his gentle lips and hands put me back together right after he broke me into pieces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He was a paradox unknown to anyone else but me.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only I saw the way his body glows under the moonlight and the way his lips taste, and the way his mouth shakes when he says my name in ecstasy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>How long did you feel this way, Itachi?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Does it matter?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I have loved you for the longest time.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I held his face, caressed his parted lips, his cheeks, his warm chest, his long, black hair tickled my flushed face, our muscles shaking and contracting with pleasure, this night we became the one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Say my name, I need to hear you say it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to know you are mine.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His teeth bite into my lower lip and I say his name louder, it echoed through the night like a lullaby of the dead. <br/>He lifts us up, our chests pressed, our broken hearts connected, his hands strongly pressing on my lower back, as I put my arms around his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not letting you go.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I felt him deep inside my womb, he tangled his slender fingers in my hair and pressed our foreheads together.</p>
<p>Our need for each other was so consuming, so hypnotic, for me only he existed, and for him only I existed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>How did Izanami and Izanagi end?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They made love and...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She died.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is our end.</p>
<p>The Moon was black and the sky was red, millions of crows flying around. Colors of the outside world inverted.</p>
<p>
  <em>Too bad reality was so cruel on us, love.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Our climax arrived and shocked our bodies like electricity as we kept repeating each other's names, letting our emotions and our pleasure consume us like those black flames of his that never burn out, our hands grabbing one another in desperation, like we will soon disappear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I</em> <em>said I will be your end.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Well then...I never wanted it to be anything else but you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A single tear shed from his eye and onto my cheek, his voice broke as he repeated</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I'm sorry I'm sorry</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I  </em>
  <b>
    <em>love</em>
  </b>
  <em> you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm sorry...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked at him in his Anbu attire and he was gripping my body in his arms, a katana penetrating deep into my once beating heart, my warm blood coated his cold hands that were shaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Moon was white, it was the beginning of the end. Beginning of his Hell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I need to let you go...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Im so, so sorry...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I caressed his cheek as tears streamed down his face, he looked at me with red eyes full of defeat, of pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Don't look at me with those eyes, my love.</em>
</p>
<p>I smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>If you are my death,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I died loved.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>